


Ante tus propios ojos

by Coldriver2moon



Series: Dragon [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating Derek Hale, F/M, Gods, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Psychological Torture, Regret, Revenge, Stieles is more than just a human, Torture, sheriff stilisnki is an idiot father, sorry Derek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon
Summary: Stiles sufre ante la frialdad y evasión de sus amigos y miembros de la manada sobre todo cuando su novio Derek le guarda un secreto que le rompe el corazón.Pero de repente algo pasa en Beacon Hills una entidad que jamas se habían enfrentado antes va a por los miembros de la manada y esta vez puede que no sepan ni puedan derrotarlo.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001109
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Las cosas no van bien últimamente, algo extraño ocurría en Beacon hills se notaba en el aire y Derek y su manada lo percibían en la piel erizada como en su nuca algo los estaba observando y fuera lo que fuera no era nada amistoso.

El hombre lobo para olvidar decidió salir, condujo un rato hasta llegar a un edificio donde fue recibido por su amigo Jake ambos se abrazaron y fueron al bar donde se reunieron con otras personas.

En ese momento recibió un mensaje miro su móvil y vio que era Stiles.

**¿Donde estas? He preparado la cena con tu comida preferida.**

**Dh: Lo siento amor, no puedo me ha surgido un imprevisto con la manada y el trabajo luego te lo compensaré.**

Apagó el aparato sintiéndose mal, no era la primera excusa y sabía que su novio no lo merecía para nada, Stiles y él llevaban saliendo desde hacía más de un año pero desde el incidente del Nogitsune las cosas se tensaron entre ellos y no sólo él también con la manada.

No era culpa de Stiles, estuvo poseído pero verlo así y las atrocidades que cometió hizo que las cosas nunca volvieran a ser lo mismo aunque su novio se esforzaba cada día por ganarse la confianza de todos.

Fue en esos día en que Derek salía por los bares a beber y divertirse para olvidar todo, debería haberse quedado con su novio y hablar las cosas pero su mente atribulada e inseguridades lo pararon en seco y en vez de enfrentarse a estas cosas de forma madura decidió huir.

Si era un cobarde, inseguro y temeroso en el fondo de que todo esto le hiciera daño como paso cuando perdió a su familia y novia en el instituto, amaba a Stiles pero sobre todo después del incidente con el Nogitsune se escudara más que nunca.

—Derek es la hora—

Asintió y se despidió de los demás, fue por un pasillo hasta una habitación muy decorada con telas y velas y una cámara encendida, en la cama había un hombre y una mujer esperándolo desnudos y con la piel brillante después de aplicarse unos aceites para que resaltara más.

—Siento la demora chicos—

Ambos sonrieron.

—No pasa nada ahora estás aquí—dijo la mujer.

Derek se quitó lentamente la ropa y se unió a ambos que lo esperaban, la cámara los rodó mientras empezaban a hacer el amor, lo que hacía Derek estaba mal lo sabía pero su amigo Jake se lo recomendó, al principio no quiso y hasta lo rechazó pero una noche no supo lo que le empujó que fue allí.

En ese edificio no solo iban a rodar pornografía sino personas a tener encuentros sexuales con otras sin compromisos solo por placer, algunos eran solteros, otros como Derek tenía pareja pero esto esta estrictamente confidencial.

Derek se volvió aficionado a ir allí, sentía libertad no solo para desahogarse sino para abrirse con las personas de ese edificio.

Pero lo que el hombre lobo debió haber hecho fue hacer todo eso con Stiles, pero en cambio siguió cometiendo errores y engañándolo a sus espaldas sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos.

Y Derek y otros se darían cuenta de la peor forma de sus errores.

Una figura observaba a Derek, sintiendo un odio visceral y repugnancia por él y todos lo de allí, le daría a ese chucho una lección que nunca olvidaría ni después de muerto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles nota terriblemente la ausencia de Derek y sus amigos sin sospechar lo ocurre realmente, mientras algo escabroso empieza a ocurrir en Beacon Hills.

Stiles estaba sentado en el salón de la sala de estar solo, Derek de nuevo no había podido venir a casa y últimamente venía tarde y apenas lo veía entre su trabajo y la universidad ambos apenas tenían tiempo.

Pero sus amigos y miembros de la manada tampoco los veía mucho y hasta lo evitaban Stiles sabía que era por lo ocurrido en la guerra contra el Nogitsune algo que lo frustraba ¡no quiso hacer nada de lo que ese zorro oscuro hizo! ¡también fue un esclavo más!

Pero aunque ellos lo entendían no podían evitar ver a ese parásito en él en lugar de su amigo, Scott era el que estaba especialmente afectado después de la muerte de Alison, todos se vieron afectados y Stiles era atormentado por la culpa de no poder haber resistido al Nogitsune.

Se levantó cansado y decidió ir a la universidad en su Jeep, los de la manada además lo dejaban de lado por ser humano pero ahora aún más así que decidió pasar su tiempo estudiando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Señor Stilinski ¿escucha?—

Stiles se volvió hacia el profesor Prichet, enseñaba historia en la universidad, desde el primer momento el hombre notó no solo la gran inteligencia de su alumno sino que algo no iba bien.

—Nada profesor estaba pensando en mis cosas lo siento—El hombre mayor alzó una ceja.

—Pues no se distraiga más en sus asuntos sus notas han bajado y le he notado distraído últimamente—su tono severo cambió a uno mas conciliador—Si está pasando por algún momento difícil debería consultar ayuda no está bien contenerlo—

El joven asintió y se despidió del hombre, Mark Prichet era un hombre de unos treinta, rubio con barba rasurada y siempre bien arreglado. El típico que lleva jerséis y trajes de estilo inglés, pero era severo y nunca se le escapaba cuando alguien intentaba copiar o un alumno haciendo travesuras, pero también era amable y escuchaba a los alumnos.

La verdad es que Stiles sabía que el hombre tenía razón pero no sabía como solucionar todo con su novio y sus amigos, tendría que hablar con ellos.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Derek estaba en una cafetería con Scott, Lidia, Liam y Malia Tate todos charlaban con incomodidad.

—Derek ¿cuando se lo vas a decir a Stiles? No es justo para él y me siento horrible al ocultarle esto—Lidia intentaba sobreponerse a la culpa.

Derek removió su café.

—No quiero perderlo Lidia aunque os parezca mentira lo amo—

Scott soltó un resoplido.

—Si lo amaras no te estarías acostando con medio estado y lo de tu reciente carrera pornográfica ¿que?—

—No es pornografía sólo es una afición—

—Mira no quiero enterarme de los detalles escabrosos de tu vida—Liam hizo un gesto de asco—Pero no deberíamos decírselo solo lo dañaría—

Malia lo miró disgustada, Liam siempre fue un pendenciero con problemas de ira pero cuando se convirtió en hombre lobo y con el apoyo de la manada, sobre todo de Stiles y Scott, fue progresando pero ahora parecía haber retrocedido todo eso con Stiles, ahora Scott y él lo evitaban.

—No le digáis nada por favor—

Malia negó con la cabeza y se levantó bruscamente—Olvidáis que quien mató a Alison fue el Nogitsune y no Stiles—luego miro a Derek—No voy a decir nada, pero Derek confío en que rectifiques o al menos se lo digas tú porque esto tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz y sera peor—

La camarera una atractiva mujer pelirroja de veintitantos les sirvió más café.

—¿Algo más chicos?—les preguntó amablemente viendo los rostros serios de los comensales.

—No nada más Bridget—Lydia le sonrió a la mujer, cuando se fue se volvió hacia Derek—Resuelve tus problemas de una vez Derek no quiero estar involucrada en esto Stiles es mi amigo—

Liam se burló.

—¿Amiga dices? Si fueras su amiga no encubrirías los trapos sucios de Derek como todos nosotros —

Lydia lo miró asesina e iba a asestarle un golpe cuando de repente se quedó paralizada tenía una expresión de pura angustian y dolor.

_Lydia estaba en un edificio que parecía abandonado, parecía de día pero con un paisaje algo borroso y nevaba suavemente miro alrededor de ella en busca de alguien cuando oyó un ruido a su derecha._

_Vio a una mujer corriendo aterrada, estaba ensangrentada y su rostro tenía heridas de unas zarpas, como si hubiera sido atacada por un animal salvaje._

_La mujer aterrada y desesperada tropezó y se cayó intento arrastrarse pero una figura con alguna especie de fuerza la levantó en el aire._

_—¡Por favor perdóname no tenía ni idea! ¡lo siento!—_

_Fuera quien fuera a quien suplicaba clemencia no surtió efecto pues oyó un gruñido que puso a Lydia los pelos de punta, el desconocido alzó una mano, mas bien una garra y la mujer explotó en pedazos salpicando a Lydia._

Cuando Lydia volvió en sí gritó de horror por la visión sabía lo que era, una muerte horrible. Miró a su alrededor y de algún modo estaba en el edificio de su visión como si su cuerpo se moviera solo caminó hasta llegar a una habitación.

Lo que vio hizo que la banshee gritara no solo para anunciar una muerte reciente sino por horror.

El cuerpo de la mujer había sido despedazado o explotado y alguien había cogido sus restos y decorado de forma macabra la pared formando un extraño símbolo compuesto por distintas calaveras de animales y bestias y varios cuernos curvos a su alrededor.

Mientras Derek y los demás intentaban encontrara a Lydia, algo había pasado en la cafetería había gritado dejando a todos inconscientes y cuando despertaron no estaba allí, siguieron su rastro hasta que oyeron un grito dejándolos confundidos.

Las banshee gritaban cuando estaban cerca de alguien que había muerto recientemente y en la cafetería todos estaban vivos y luego ese otro grito.

Todos fueron hasta un edificio abandonado que ya estaba empezando a llenarse de agentes de policía temiéndose lo peor.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles estaba preparando la cena cuando apareció Derek pálido y con orejas asustando a su novio ¿que le había ocurrido?

—¡Derek! ¿que ocurre? ¿ha pasado algo con la manada?—

El hombre se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza, lo necesitaba desesperadamente era un hipócrita pero Stiles era su sol y aire lo amaba profundamente y después de lo que ocurrió necesitaba su calor y amor.

—Ha habido...un asesinato en un edificio abandonado era horrible...tardaron bastante en reconocer a la víctima y la conocía—

Derek en cuanto entró en el edificio junto a los demás vio a algunos de los agentes más jóvenes e inexpertos vomitar el sheriff estaba también allí pálido como un fantasma y cuando vio lo que quedaba de la víctima entendía la reacción de los demás.

Encontraron su móvil e identificación era Shasa Williams la conocía del club donde hacían esas (actuaciones) gravadas. Una chica descarada, chispeante y coqueta ¿quien le haría esto?

Stiles lo abrazó, debió de ser difícil sobre todo si conocías a la persona.

—¿Tienen idea de lo que pasó?—preguntó mientras le pasaba una sopa para que se calentara se sentó a su lado en el sofá y se apoyó en él apoyando la mejilla en su hombro.

Derek se calmó entre la sopa deliciosa y la calidez del cuerpo de su novio lo rodeó con un brazo y lo besó en la frente, por muchas personas con las que se acostara ninguna se comparaba a Stiles él era algo único y especial.

—No lo sé, lo único que encontraron fue lo que d¡quedaba de Shasa, su identificación y sus restos...formando en la pared un extraño símbolo—

Stiles miró a su novio incorporándose.

—¿Podrías mostrarme esa imagen? Si consigo averiguar qué es podrían tener pistas del asesino—

—Intentare obtenerlas pero ahora no quiero pensar en ello, sólo quiero estar contiguo ahora—

Derek cogió el rostro de Stiles entre sus manos y los besó profundamente a lo que el más joven correspondió, fueron al dormitorio a continuar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek estacionó su auto enfrente de la residencia Stiles, respiró hondo antes de salir llamo a la puerta y esperó.

John Stilinski no tardo en abrir la puerta con gesto sombrío cuando vio a Derek se quedó paralizado.

—¿Que haces aquí Hale? Ahora estoy muy ocupado—

—Lo sé tratando de resolver el asesinato de esa chica nosotros la encontramos si lo olvidas—

Torciendo el gesto el hombre mayor le permitió la entrada se masajeó las sienes mientras volvía al sofá en la mesita de café estaban las fotos de la escena del crimen , datos e información sobre la víctima y testigos.

—Este es de los casos que menos quería uno investigar, lo que le hicieron a la chica Dios nadie debería sufrir eso—

Derek se sentó enfrente de él y miró las fotos y el símbolo.

—¿Que dicen los forenses?—al ver el rostro dubitativo del sheriff habló—Recuerda que nosotros hemos ayudado al pueblo en más problemas y casos de los que imaginas y que nosotros la encontráramos y que yo la conociera son más motivos—

El sheriff lo miró con disgusto—Si se muy bien de qué la conoces por ese club que frecuentabais ambos—

El hombre lobo se levanto del asiento molesto.

—¿Y esos son motivos? ¡ella no merecía lo que le pasó como tu has dicho!—

John sabía que el otro tenía razón, era un estúpido y anteponía a su trabajo a sus emociones.

—¿Que necesitas?—

—Algunas imágenes del dibujo de la pared, Stiles quiere estudiarlo a ver si es algo sobrenatural y encontrar al culpable—

John lo miró furioso.

—No te mereces a mi hijo Hale, no con lo que le estás haciendo—

Derek furioso se levantó y encaro al hombre.

—Tú tampoco te mereces a tu hijo John—

Sin decir palabra ambos se besaron con urgencia, no era amor sólo lujuria y emoción por lo prohibido y dejaron a un lado la culpa y el remordimiento que sentían por la persona que ambos amaban.


End file.
